vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert ist der Sohn der verstorbenen Grayson und Miranda Gilbert und ist der Adoptivbruder bzw. Cousin von Elena Gilbert. Außerdem ist er ein Mitglied der Fünf und jagt Vampire. Er war in der 1. Staffel in Vicki Donovan verliebt und hatte mit ihr eine sexuelle Beziehung, bis sie in einen Vampir verwandelt und getötet wurde. Damon Salvatore nahm ihm auf Elenas Wunsch hin die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis, jedoch erfuhr er alles nach und nach, als er Elenas Tagebuch las. Einige Monate später traf er Anna, eine Vampirin, die ihn eigentlich benutzen wollte, um ihre Mutter Pearl aus der Gruft zu befreien, aber sie verliebten sich ineinander. Jeremy wollte von ihr verwandelt werden, was sie zunächst ausschlug, aber nachdem ihre Mutter getötet wurde, hat sie Jeremy ein kleines Fläschen mit ihrem Blut gegeben. Jedoch wurde Anna von John gepfählt und Jeremy nahm eine Überdosis Schlafmittel, um mit Annas Blut im System zu sterben. Dieser Versuch war jedoch wirkungslos. Schließlich begann er mit Bonnie Bennett, Elenas bester Freundin, eine Beziehung. Im Mai 2010 wurde er jedoch versehentlich von Sheriff Forbes erschossen, konnte aber von Bonnie wiederbelebt werden. Seitdem konnte er mit Geistern reden, was er herausfand, als er die Geister seiner toten Ex-Freundinnen Vicki und Anna sah. Durch Klaus' erneuter Ankunft in Mystic Falls sah sich Elena gezwungen, Jeremy zu Freunden nach Denver zu schicken, um ihn zu schützen. Dort freundete er sich mit Kol an, ohne zu wissen, dass dieser ein Urvampir ist. Schließlich kam Jeremy wieder nach Mystic Falls zurück, nachdem die Gefahr, die von Klaus ausgeht, beseitigt schien. Nachdem Katherine Pierce ihn in der 4. Staffel an Silas verfütterte, starb er, doch Bonnie opferte ihr Leben für seins, sodass er zurückkehren konnte. In der 6. Staffel verlässt er Mystic Falls, um Vampirjäger zu werden. Elena denkt, er würde auf eine Kunstschule gehen. Jeremy ist ein Mitglied der Gilbert-Familie, und ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft der Fünf. Früheres Leben Jeremy wurde 1994 als Sohn von Grayson Gilbert und seiner Frau Miranda Sommers-Gilbert geboren. Er wuchs mit seiner Schwester Elena auf und malte sehr gerne. Jedoch starben seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall und Jeremy geriet immer mehr auf die schiefe Bahn. Er begann Drogen zu nehmen, fing eine sexuelle Beziehung mit Vicki Donovan an und wurde immer Depressiver. Sie machten jedoch Schluss, da sie anfing Tyler Lockwood zu daten. Jeremy war jedoch weiterhin in sie verliebt. Staffel Eins thumb|Jeremy Gilbert.Obwohl er noch immer in Vicki verliebt war, war diese mit Tyler Lockwood zusammen, was er nicht leiden konnte und deswegen in manche Streitereien mit Tyler kommt. Vicki wird im Wald von einem "Tier" angegriffen und Jeremy war derjenige, der sie fand. Im Krankenhaus besuchte er sie regelmäßig, um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging. Nachdem sie mit Tyler Schluss gemacht hatte, suchte sie bei Jeremy Verständnis und sie begannen wieder eine Beziehung. Zusammen verbrachten sie den nächsten Tag im Wald am Friedhof bei Vickis Freunden. Jeremy verließ jedoch ärgerlich den Ort und ließ Vicki zurück. Nachts wurden alle von Damon getötet, außer Vicki, die dann von ihm in einem Vampir verwandelt wurde. Sie benahm sich komisch und wäre beinahe ihren Blutdurst erlegen, als sie und Jeremy sich küssten. Auf einer Halloween-Party hätte Vicki Jeremy beinahe verletzt, als sie sein Blut trinken wollte und wurde von Stefan gepfählt. Da Jeremy so schockiert über das Ereignis war, bat Elena Damon ihm die Erinnerung über Vickis Tod zu nehmen und ihm im Glauben zu lassen, sie hätte bloß die Stadt verlassen. thumb|left|Jeremy nach Vickis Tod.Nach Vickis Tod wurde Jeremy fleißiger in der Schule. Er arbeitete eine Arbeit über die Vampire von Mystic Falls aus für einen Neustart in Geschichte bei seinem neuen Lehrer Alaric Saltzman. Bei seiner Recherche traf er in der Bibliothek Anna, die ihm half, sich zurechtzufinden. Sie trafen sich noch einige Male und begannen Gefühle füreinander zu entwickeln, obwohl sie Jeremy nur benutzen wollte, um in die Gruft zu kommen und ihre Mutter Pearl zu befreien. Bei einem gemeinamen Abendessen entlarvte er sie als Vampir, da er sich absichtlich in die Hand schnitt und sie dann sein Blut trank. Nachts kam Anna erneut und meinte, sie hätte ihn töten können und fragte, warum er das zugelassen hat. Jeremy offenbart, dass er in einen Vampir verwandelt werden will. thumb|Jeremy und Anna.Einige Tage später entdeckte Caroline Forbes auf einer Fahrt durch die Wälder Vicki Donovans Leiche. Jeremy, Matt und Kelly Donovan wahren zutiefst zerstört, dass sie tot war und nicht nur ausgezogen. Abends verwüstet Jeremy sein Zimmer und Anna erkennt, dass Jeremy nur von ihr verwandelt werden wollte, um mit Vicki zusammen sein zu können. Nach einer kurzen Zeit auf Distanz kamen sie doch wieder zusammen und schliefen sogar miteinander. Doch dann wurde Annas Mutter Pearl von John Gilbert getötet und Anna ließ einige Tage nichts von sich hören. Schließlich kam eine verstörte Anna zu Jeremy und er tröstete sie. Nun war sie bereit, ihn in einem Vampir zu verwandeln. Sie gab ihm ein Fläschchen mit ihrem Blut, sodass, wenn er damit im Blutkreis starb, wiederkam. thumb|left|Kurz bevor Jeremy einschläft.Nachdem die Gilbert-Erfindung von John eingesetzt wurde, wurde auch Anna entlarvt und zwei Deputies nahmen sie von Jeremy weg. Daraufhin wurde sie gepfählt und verbrannt. Damon kam später zu Jeremy ins Zimmer und erzählte ihm was geschehen war und bot an, ihm seine Erinnerung zu nehmen. Jeremy fragte ob es einfacher ist zu leben, wenn man seine Emotionen abstellt. Daraufhin trank Jeremy Annas Blut und schluckte eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten. Danach schläft er in seinem Bett ein. Staffel Zwei Jeremys Selbstmordversuch ist gescheitert, da Annas Blut ihn von den Pillen geheilt hat. Abends beschloss John auf Stefans Anweisung hin, die Stadt zu verlassen. Er gab Jeremy seinen Ring. Da Elena Damon nicht küssen wollte und nach Katherine die Zweite war, die Stefan ihm vorzog, brach Damon Jeremys Genick und tötete ihn. Durch seinen Ring wurde er aber wiederbelebt. Am nächsten Tag spricht er Damon an, der ihn aber warnt, sich nicht mit ihm anzulegen, nur weil er jetzt diesen Ring hätte, da er ihn diesen wegnehmen und töten könnte. Abends erwartete Jeremy Damon im Salvatore-Anwesen mit einem Pfahl in der Hand. Seinen Drink hatte er mit Eisenkraut versetzt, sodass er ihn hätte töten können. Jeremy lässt es schließlich sein, da sein Vater und sein Onkel Vampire gehasst haben, er aber auch für etwas stehen will. Damon teilt ihm schließlich mit, dass auch sein Vater Vampire gehasst hat, bevor Jeremy das Haus verlässt. Elena erzählt schließlich, dass Mason Lockwood ein Werwolf sei. Jeremy ist dann im Mystic Grill und fragt Tyler, wie es ihm ginge. Auch Sarah, die Jeremy offensichtlich mochte und Aimee Bradley gesellten sich dazu und sie gingen alle zusammen in Tylers Wohnung. Dort bemerkt Tyler, dass Jeremy Bilder mit Wölfen auf seinem Zeichenblock hat und konfrontiert ihn damit. Jeremy gesteht, dass er weiß, was Tyler ist. Dieser meinte, er sei noch kein Werwolf, aber Mason und dass er einen Mondstein, den er Jeremy dann auch zeigt, haben will. Auch sagt er, dass er jemanden töten muss, um den Fluch zu aktivieren und dass er Mason den Stein aus Misstrauen nicht geben will. Schließlich platzen Sarah und Aimee herein und Sarah nimmt den Mondstein, rennt auf die Treppe und will, dass Jeremy ihn holt. Tyler jedoch geht und ringt mit ihr auf der Treppe. Sie fällt und ihr Kopf schlägt am Boden auf. Sarah ist jedoch unverletzt und spielte allen für einen schrecklichen Augenblick vor, sie sei tot. Am nächsten Tag erzählt er Damon alles über den Mondstein und Alaric fügt hinzu, dass in diesem der Sonne- und Mond-Fluch besiegelt, der Werwölfe an einem Vollmond verwandelt lässt und Vampire durch Sonnenlicht schwächt. Jeremy soll den Mondstein von Tyler holen, dieser hat ihn aber bereits Mason gegeben. Als Damon diesen zuhause foltert, bringt Jeremy Wolfs-Eisenhut, dass laut Legenden toxisch für Werwölfe sein soll. Jeremy verlässt schließlich das Haus, als Damon ihn dazu auffordert. Zuhause sticht sich Jenna unter Katherines Manipulation in den Bauch und wird ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Jeremy beruhigt Elena und schwört, dass Katherine dafür büßen werde. Am Maskenball war nahm er an Aktion teil, Katherine zu töten. Zuerst bereitete er mit Bonnie einen Raum vor, den sie mit einem Zauber versehen konnte, sodass Katherine nicht mehr raus kam. Dann überbrachte er Katherine eine Nachricht, nämlich, dass Stefan und Damon bereit wären, den Mondstein auszuhändigen. Jedoch wurde er von Elena erwischt und offenbart den Plan. Während Stefan und Damon drinnen gegen Katherine kämpfen, bemerkt Jeremy, dass sie und Elena miteinander verbunden sind und sie alle Schmerzen, die Katherine zugefügt werden, auch spürt. Er läuft nach drinnen und bittet die Brüder aufzuhören. Später des Nachts fährt er schließlich Bonnie heraus, die überrascht ist, dass er einen Führerschein hat. Morgens bemerkt er, dass Elenas Bett nicht benutzt war und denkt, sie hätte bei Stefan geschlafen. In der Schule spricht er ihn daraufhin, dieser verneint aber, dass sie wieder zusammen seien. Bonnie findet mithilfe von Jeremys Blut heraus, dass Elena in Reidsville ist. Während Stefan und Damon dorthin fahren, übt Bonnie mit Jeremy einen Zauber. Sie meint, sie sei vielleicht imstande, Elena eine Nachricht zu übermitteln. Doch Bonnie fällt in Ohnmacht und Jeremy versucht sie, aufzuwecken. Elena kommt nach Hause und Jeremy ist sichtlich froh darüber, dass sie zu Hause ist. Ein neuer Schüler namens Luka Martin begegnet Bonnie und Jeremy und letzterer zeigt ihm den Weg zum Direktor. Im Grill verabredeten sich Bonnie und Jeremy zum Billardspielen, er wird aber eifersüchtig und verlässt die Bar, als er sieht, wie gut sich Bonnie und Luka verstehen. Jeremy wird gesehen, als Stefan, Damon und Bonnie sich darauf vorbereiten, den Mondstein zu holen. Bonnie verbrennt ein Bild Katherines und erklärt, dass die Asche sie für ein oder zwei Minuten außer Gefecht setzen wird. Während Bonnie versucht, den Gruft Zauber aufzuheben, soll Stefan hinein und den Stein holen. Doch Jeremy ist besorgt darüber, dass Bonnies Kraft nicht ausreiche. Also nahm er selbst ein wenig von der Asche und ging zur Gruft. Er blies sie Katherine ins Gesicht und sucht den Mondstein. Als er jedoch wieder hinaus will, wacht sie auf und beißt ihn. Nach kurzer Zeit hat sie wieder ihre alte Kraft und tötet Jeremy, der dank seines Rings immer wiederbelebt wird, wieder und wieder. Jeremy fleht Stefan an, Bonnie aufzuhalten, da sie nicht stark genug sein werde. Selbst durch Channeln von Luka schafft sie es nicht und bricht zusammen. Als Katherine wieder von Jeremy trinken will, reicht es Stefan und er läuft in die Gruft, Jeremy hinaus schmeißend. Zu Hause argumentiert Jeremy mit Bonnie, dass sie hätte sterben können. Er wollte sie küssen, Bonnie konnte aber nicht. Nachdem der Mondstein in Bonnies Besitz gekommen war, nahm Elena ihn heimlich und wollte zu Stefan. Jeremy und Bonnie wussten aber, dass sie es tun würde und haben sie so getestet. Bonnie hält Elena durch einen Zauber davon ab, das Haus zu verlassen. Jeremy sollte dann auf Elena aufpassen. Als Elijah hereingebeten wurde, rannte Elena zu Jeremys Zimmer und klopfte, log dann aber und meinte zu Jeremy, Jenna bräuchte Hilfe bei den Kartons. Im Grill betäubte Bonnie Luka und Jeremy und Caroline brachten ihn nach Hause. Dort wurde er von Bonnie verhört, wie sie vorhatten, Klaus zu töten. Später, als Caroline Luka absetzen gegangen ist, wechseln Jeremy und Bonnie einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Einen Tag später fragte Jeremy, wie der Kuss ihr letzte Nacht gefallen hätte. Jeremy schlug vor, ein paar Zauber bei sich zu Hause zu üben. Zuerst deuteten die Kerzen auf ein Date, doch beschlossen beide, einfach nur zu üben. Bonnie zeigt ihm das Channeln und Jeremy wollte ausprobieren, ob sie vom Wasser seines Körpers Kraft ziehen konnte. Doch dann kommt Jonas angestürmt, drückt Jeremy mit Magie gegen die Wand und nimmt Bonnie ihre Kräfte. Später tröstet Jeremy die aufgelöste Bonnie. Staffel Drei Jeremy wurde von Damon manipuliert, dass er nicht länger in Mystic Falls bleibt. Er sollte zu ein paar Freunden nach Denver, wo er sich dann mit dem Urvampir Kol "anfreundet". Er wusste aber nicht das Kol ein Urvampir ist. Doch gegen Schluss holen Elena und Damon Jeremy wieder nach Mystic Falls, wo Bonnie ihn als Opfer für einen Zauber braucht, bei dem sie denkt, dass er sterbe. Staffel Vier Jeremy lernt April Young kennen, die er noch von früher kannte, da Elena ihr Babysitter war. Jeremy und sie werden Freunde. Connor, ein neuer Vampirjäger kommt nach Mystic Falls. An seinem Arm hat er ein Tattoo, welche für alle unsichtbar ist, außer für einen anderen Jäger oder einen potenziellen Jäger. Jeremy ist der einzige, der es sehen kann. Jer soll Connor einen Vampir bringen, damit Connor ihm erklären kann wie man ihn tötet. Jeremy lockt ihn in eine Falle und Damon und Klaus versuchen in zu töten. Doch dann findet Klaus heraus, dass er einer der Fünf ist. Das sind Menschen, welche von Hexen zu Vampirjäger gemacht wurden. Sie sind übernatürlich und haben viel mehr Kraft als normale Menschen. Klaus sperrt Connor zuhause ein und foltert ihn, da er hofft mehr über die Fünf zu erfahren. Klaus lässt Jer herbringen, damit er das Tattoo aufzeichnet. Das Tattoo ist der Schlüssel für das Heilmittel für Vampire. Stefan und KLaus wollen Elena wieder zu einem Menschen machen. Stefan, weil er die neue Elena nicht mag und Klaus, weil er Hybride erschaffen will. Jeremy tötet einen von Klaus' Hybriden (Chris). Um so das Tattoo auf seiner Hand sichtbar zu machen. Als Elena Connor umbringt, wird sie von seinem Geist verfolgt. Das passiert wenn man einen Vampirjäger der Fünf umbringt. Um den Geist aufzulösen, muss es einen neuen Vampirjäger geben. Deswegen tötet Jeremy Chris und der Geist von Connor löst sich auf. Seit er den Hybriden getötet hat, spürt er plötzlich das Verlangen noch mehr Vampire zu töten, wie Connor es ihm gesagt hat. Er kriegt Alpträume in denen er Elena tötet. Matt hilft ihm dabei und er erzählt es Elena. Da Stefan das Heilmittel will, zwingt er Jeremy dazu Vampire zu töten, damit das Tattoo sich ausbreitet. Nachdem er Elena attackiert hat, zieht sie zu den Salvatores und Matt zieht bei Jeremy ein. Später geht Damon mit Matt und Jeremy an das Haus am See, um Jeremy das Kämpfen beizubringen. Nachdem er mit Bonnie und Shane das Grab von Silas geöffnet hat, erscheint Katherine, die ihn zuerst an der Pulsader schneidet, sodass Silas von ihm Blut trinken konnte. Als Katherine sagt, dass sie das Familientreffen beenden muss, beißt sie ihm in den Nacken und lässt Silas ihn vollkommen aussaugen. Silas bricht sein Genick und lässt ihn auf den Boden fallen. Da Jeremy einer der Fünf war, war sein Ring nutzlos und er konnte nicht wieder auferstehen. Bonnie opfert am Ende der Staffel ihr Leben, um Jeremy zurück zu holen. Staffel Fünf Jeremy verheimlicht Bonnies Tod, bis die Mystic Falls Gang ihre Hilfe braucht. Schließlich wird sie Anker der Lebenden und Toten zurückgeholt. Staffel Sechs Da Bonnie scheinbar aussichtslos in der Zwischenwelt feststeckt, will sie Selbstmord begehen, allerdings gelingt es Jeremy mit Kai Parkers Hilfe, sie aufzuhalten und ihr einen Ausweg zu zeigen. Jeremy beschließt, Mystic Falls zu verlassen. Elena erzählt er, dass er auf eine Kunstschule gehen würde, mit Alaric plant er allerdings eine Karriere als Vampirjäger. Persönlichkeit Aussehen Jeremy hat längere, braune Haare und braune Augen. In den ersten beiden Staffel ist er eher der "süße" Junge, doch in der 4. Staffel nimmt er stark an Muskelmasse zu, nachdem er erfährt, dass er einer der Fünf ist. Jeremy_Staffel_1_1.jpg|Staffel 1 Jeremy_Staffel_1_2.jpg|Staffel 1 Jeremy_Staffel_2.jpg|Staffel 2 Jeremy_Staffel_3.jpg|Staffel 3 Jeremy_Staffel_4.jpg|Staffel 4 Jeremy_Staffel_5.jpg|Staffel 5 Jeremy_Staffel_6.jpg|Staffel 6 Fähigkeiten und Stärken *'Tattoo:' Dieses Symbol hat jedes Mitglied der Fünf. Nur Mitglieder oder thumb|150pxpotenzielle Nachfolger können es sehen. Es ist eine Karte zur Heilung des Vampirismus. *'Jäger-Fluch: '''Dieser Fluch wird ausgelöst, wenn ein Vampir ein Mitglied tötet. Er bekommt Halluzinationen, die den Vampir dazu treiben sollen, sich umzubringen. Dieser Fluch wird gebrochen, wenn ein anderes Mitglied einen Vampir (oder Hybrid) tötet. *'Physische Stärken:' Ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft ist stärker als ein Mensch, jedoch nicht stärker als ein Vampir. *'Immunität bei Manipulation:''' Mitglieder der Bruderschaft können nicht von Vampiren manipuliert werden. Auftritte |-|Staffel 1= |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= |-|Staffel 4= |-|Staffel 5= |-|Staffel 6= |-|Staffel 7= * Der Phönix-Stein (erwähnt) * Mutterliebe (erwähnt) Beziehungen Elena und Jeremy Jeremy und Vicki Jeremy und Anna Jeremy und Bonnie Galerie en:Jeremy Gilbert Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Medium Kategorie:Gilbert-Familie Kategorie:Vampirjäger Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:One of the Five Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Getötet von Damon Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Lebend